Death's Changes
by MaxyInc
Summary: Kagome was in a car accident and it left her with some new enhancements. Kagome now lives with her cousin Kuwabara and starts to show what teh car accident did to her. whta can she do now?
1. Accident

The terrifying sound of metal ripping flesh and bone is one of the worst things

any one person would have to deal with. However combined with the sound of

screeching tires and glass shattering, it becomes too horrible to deal with.

Watching the ones you love die in a fiery pit of hell is the worst poverty any man

should have to deal with, but somehow a girl only 16 was able to condemn

herself with this unspeakable curse of losing all that she loves and holds dear.

Kagome managed to cheat death by leaving her car right before it crashed, but at

the same time she had ran into the trap of pain. She herself had to deal with

living without a safety net to save her if she fell; this is her story of pain and

sorrow, and all that is wrong with the world.

Kagome stood slowly, head pounding, with the force of a thousand tons against

her. She stood and saw the most terrible sight ever. Her car, nothing left but a

flaming inferno. Flames licked the sides, while smoke ate away at the insides.

Kagome couldn't take the sight any longer and fainted unaware of what awaited

her when she woke up.

"In the latest news Kagome Higurashi has lost everything in a car accident. Her

family is dead and she has yet to awake from her injuries doctors aren't sure if

she will survive or not......" a reporter on TV continued.

Yuske threw the remote at the screen another death by cars he hated those

deaths they sucked. He should know. Kuwabara came running in with tears

streaming down his eyes.

"Yuske you have to help me my cousin is in the hospital!" Kuwabara screamed at the defenseless Yuske.

"Who's your cuz?" Yuske asked as they headed out the door

"Her name is Kagome and she was in a car accident" Kuwabara answered as he hurried Yuske to move.

Yuske recognized that as the name from the TV and felt bad for the girl. When

they got out side they noticed everyone else was there and Boton said she would

take them to the hospital. When they arrived Kuwabara cried for hours till the

gang dragged him away. A month later there was a letter to Shizuma saying

Kagome was up and need a place to live. Shizuma told Kuwabara and they ran

to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Kagome had people doing

tests to her and they gasped Kagome had changed from the accident.

6666666666666666666666

Well wut do you guys think?


	2. Life in New Shoes

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! I am updating. Also I'm sorry if the story is rushed but that's how I write and I like to get to the action. Also I have very little time to type up chapters so they will be short okay no read.

666666666666666666666666666

Kagome was having running tests and brain tests being done. During the

accident her brain had been hit in a certain way that she could think much clearer

and she was as fast as a demon. She also had sharpened skills and knew things

normal people shouldn't know. Kagome was running 40 miles per minute. The

doctors told her she would be the biggest discussion ever about different

changes to the brain. They also said that Kagome could have just shown them a

new way of making people smarter or more athletic. Kuwabara stared at his

beautiful cousin. Yuske was starting to drool but remembered Kayko.

"Kagome when did you become hot?" Kuwabara asked when she turned to them

Kagome smirked and said, "When you stopped wetting the bed. Which I think

was just a few days ago." Kagome said in a smart ass voice. Yuske was

cracking up and the rest of the group either smirked or chuckled to them selves.

Boton walked over to Kagome and said, "My name is Boton nice to meet you Kagome."

"Why don't I just call you grim reaper ad spirit detectives?" Kagome asked still

with her smirk on her face. By then Yuske and Kurama wanted to wipe that smirk

off her face. "Oh sorry was that a secret? Kagome asked again in a cold voice.

"Hey cousin you mind going out side with us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sure why not this dump only wants me as a test subject." Kagome replied in a bored tone.

"Now if you don't mind come with us to Koenma" Kurama said as he started to pull her.

Kagome easily got out of his grip and ran off saying she wanted some fun before

they left. First Kagome went to her school's track meet and beat them all. Yuki

and the rest including Hojo were so surprised that they went their pants.

Kagome had ran laps around the best man and than jumped 20 feet in the air

over the high pole. Kagome left laughing and saying she was back but much

better than before. Next Kagome went to the mall where she shopped for some

new clothes that consisted of black, tight clothes along with some vibrant colors

and kicked ass at arcade games against even the most nerdy and pros. Kagome

was getting tired but decided that a club to finish off the night wouldn't be so bad.

Kagome changed into a tight black mini skirt with a silver tight shirt with a blue

bunny on it smiling. The shirt read 'It's funny that you think I'm listening.' At the

party Kagome danced for hours until she ran into a group of girls near her.

"Hey look it, it's another bang girl" A girl with black hair said.

"Yeah come over here and we'll show you what your missing" a boy that look preppy said

"I rather not" Kagome answered and was about to leave until the last girl with all pink on said, "Why your mom going to punish you?"

"No I'll punish my self for hanging out with retards like you" Kagome responded as she left.

"Oh you know what you are now getting your face rearranged" the girl in pink yelled.

Kagome went out side and waited for the others to come when they did, they had

guns and all you could here were three shots go and a scream that only a soul

being suffocated could make. All that was left was a bloodied body lying on the

ground and three kids laughing as they walked off. But soon the laughing

stopped as they heard laughing from behind them.

66666666666666666666

Sorry it's so short but I'm being kicked off the computer. I hoped you liked the story. Ja Ne


End file.
